Big Sal (Zombie)
Big Sal (オオさん Ō-san, Oh) is an enemy that only appears in the Stories of Legend. He first appears as the boss of The Infected King, the final stage of Quarantine Isles. Enemy As the last boss of a sub-chapter, Big Sal has gargantuan damage; so much, in fact, that he can one-shot the Cat Base. However, Big Sal has a mediocre amount of health (300,000 at 100% strength magnification), and he moves very slowly on the battlefield. However, unlike THE SLOTH or The Face, he has a very close attack range. Similar to other Zombie enemies, Big Sal can go underground when a Cat Unit enters his range, but not just once — unlike most other Zombie enemies, Big Sal burrows an infinite amount of times! Big Sal can also revive at 50% health one time. Don't let this enemy hit the Cat Base, because he is good at castle destruction; he will deal 240,000 damage to the Cat Base at 100% strength magnification (even more when buffed), and one-shot your base. The best way to deal with is is to stack Weedwacker Cat when it reaches your base. Dictionary Variants Axoloty (Alien) Axoloty is Sal's alien variant, introduced in Chapter 3 of Cats of the Cosmos. While it has less HP and damage, it has more range, movement speed and knockbacks. However, the time between attacks is 266s. It also creates a lv. 10 shockwave at 100% chance, and has a 10,000 HP barrier. Strategies *It is possible to cheese this enemy, but it requires Big Sal to be at the base. Spawning Mighty Bomburr can knock it back at such a rate that it cannot hit the base. If you mess this up, Big Sal will burrow underneath and one shot your base. *Piledriver Cat can perform the same cheese as Mighty Bomburr does. *Another cat unit that can counter Sal is Cat Jobs. Once Sal is on your base, you can just spawn Cat Jobs to weaken his attack to 1%, thus making him deal little to no damage to your base. *Kubilan Pasalan is able to cheese this enemy, by luring it to your base and spawning Kubilan at the right time. Kubilan will stay at the base, knocking Sal back every time. However, Kubilan's weak attack means that it will take him a very long time to kill it, so it is advised that you take any sort of heavy hitter with you. Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 36-6: The Infected King (200% strength magnification) * Stage 38-3: Deep Sea Dying (100% strength magnification) * Stage 48-3: Glory of Glories (200% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 9-3: Loach Breach (200% strength magnification) * Stage 16-3: Hangover Couch (200% strength magnification) Other Stages * None yet. Stats :*This is Big Sal's stats at 100% strength magnification, in The Infected King, he has 600,000 HP and does 120,000 damage and does 480,000 damage to the player's castle due to his Castle Destruction ability. : :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *This is one of the few enemies that rarely spawn at a 100% strength magnification. *It is also one of the only enemies that spawn at a strength magnification stronger than 100% in the level where they first appear. This is also the same case with Kory. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/306.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Miss Haka | Pikotaro >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Zombie Enemies Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Base Destroyer Enemies